Valentine's Day
by Mr.Beat99
Summary: Laxus and Mira both like each other but do not know the other feels the same way. Will one of them confess? Can Valentine's day help them confess? other couples NaLu, Gajeel & levi, Mystogan/Jellal & Ezra, and Gray and Juvia- ending Rated T for some swearing
1. Chapter 1

(Italic= thinking)

Day before event

Valentine's Day is approaching in Fiorre and Fairy Tail cannot wait. The most excited people in Fairy Tale are Lucy and Levy since they now have boyfriends. Lucy boyfriend was Natsu, they got together after the Grand magic tournament, and everyone in Fairy Tail congratulated them and typically threw a party. Levy's boyfriend is Gajeel; they are keeping it a secret due to Droy and Jet because of their love for Levy. The only people who knew the couple were Lucy, Mira, and Ezra. The four girls sat at the bar in Fairy Tail talking about Valentine's Day while the usual chaos is happening.

Lucy: I can't wait! Valentine's Day is Tomorrow!

Levy: Same here! I wonder what Gajeel is going to get for me!

Ezra: Calm down you two, we know you're excited but don't go crazy

Lucy: O Come on! We know that you want Mystogan to be your Valentine

Ezra: *Blush*

Levy: Hey Mira you ok?

Lucy and Ezra look at Mira only to see she was looking off at the distance at someone. Ezra, Lucy and Levy turned their heads to see her looking at the electric dragon slayer Laxus looking annoyed at the chaos happening.

Levy: someone is having fun

Mira turned her head

Mira: Huh?

Lucy: Your so into him!

Mira (blush): Yes I am but he won't feel the same way I do for him

Ezra: then I'll make him!

Mira, Levy, and Lucy sweat dropped at Ezra's determination

Mira: its ok Ezra, I'm going to get him something anyway

Lucy: and you'll confess?

Mira (blush): ummm

Levy: you have to Mira it's not healthy to keep your emotions at bay like this

Mira: ill try….

Ezra, Lucy, and Levy: THAT'S OUR MIRA!

Mira (worried): Stop u may get everyone's attention!

On the other side of the pub

Laxus contemplates what to do for tomorrow. He won't admit it but he fell for Mira hard before they were frozen by Acnowlogia. He was going to tell her how he felt but he never thought she felt the same way, due to all the stuff he put her through especially making her cry. He can't forgive himself after that incident. The only people who knew were Mystogan and Bicklow.

Laxus: _What should I do? I could get her something but what if she denies it? If I don't then it's another day without telling her. Crap this is harder than I thought. I can't get her out of my head!_

Laxus felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Bicklow and Mystogan.

Bicklow: still thinking of Mira Laxus?

Laxus: shut up

Mystogan: Why don't you tell her already?

Laxus: like you're the one to talk

Mystogan:…..

Bicklow: why not get her something for Valentine's Day?

Laxus: She probably wouldn't be surprised; she gets stuff from her so called "Fans"

Bicklow: Just give it a shot Laxus

Laxus:…..fine

Bicklow: good now I'm going to get Mystogan and Ezra alone now

Mystogan: wait what?

In a flash Bicklow took Mystogan and Ezra out of the guild. Laxus decided to go home to think of what to give to Mira.

Mira: Laxus wait!

Laxus: hm? Oh Mira what's up? _Dammit what was that!_

Mira: um are you going to be at the guild tomorrow?

Laxus: Ya why do you ask? _I sound like an ass_

Mira (blush): Just wondering Laxus (smile) I'll see you later

Mira then ran off with her face being red.

Laxus: _I love that smile of hers… wait did she blush? She looked so cute._

Laxus now had a shade of pink on his face while walking home. He was still thinking of what to get her.

Laxus_: maybe chocolate? Nah not my style…a ring? HELL NO IT WOULD LOOK LIKE I WANT TO MARRY HER! Although….WAIT NO!_

Laxus then looked around and saw a flower shop

Laxus: well worth a shot

While Laxus went into the shop two dragon slayers and an ice head had been following him since he left the guild.

Natsu: Flower shop? What's he doing in there?

Gray: Idiot what do you think?!

Natsu what did you say stripper!

Gajeel: shut up Lovers!

Natsu and Gray: What!

Gajeel: I'm trying to figure out who he is getting the flowers for

Natsu: LAXUS LIKES SOMEONE!

Gajeel and gray put their hands n Natsu's mouth to shut him up so their cover isn't blown

Gajeel: Idiot do you want to die!

Natsu: no…

Gajeel: good now who would he give flowers to?

Gray: has to be a girl

Natsu: No duh stupid

Gray: say that again flame brain!

Gajeel: _If Blondie wasn't in fairy Tail they would be gay lovers to the extreme. _Maybe it's someone in the guild?

Natsu: hmm Evergreen?

Gajeel: no she has a thing for Elfman

Gray: Lucy?

Natsu: HELL NO!

Gajeel: ill agree with flame head. It's not anyone who is with someone, it's not his style

Natsu: Levy?

Gajeel: HELL NO!

Gray: we're not getting anywhere….HE'S LEAVING!

Gajeel, Natsu and Gray started following Laxus around again to see him go into a restaurant, a jewelry store, and a grocery store. Laxus was about to head home but stopped in his tracks. The others did the same, keeping their distance.

Laxus: I know you idiots are following me, I would beat the living hell out of you but I found something even better.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray: _SHIT _

Laxus: I realized that Valentine's Day is tomorrow and it's almost night time. Who would be worse me or the girls? HAHA I'll let you guys think on that later

Laxus started walking home, leaving a pale Natsu and Gajeel behind

Gray: you two are scre-

When Gray turned around Natsu and Gajeel were gone, leaving smoke behind

Natsu: DAMMIT GAJEEL! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU WANTED TO FOLLOW HIM!

Gajeel: ME! YOU AND YOUR LOVER DRAGGED ME WITH YOU!

While Natsu and Gajeel went to look for any stores open to get their girlfriends something for Valentine's Day, Laxus went home to think of how to tell Mira tomorrow.

Laxus: well I hope this works…If not Bicklow your next.


	2. Chapter 2

The event

Today is the day it's Valentine's Day! Fiorre is as lively as ever with couples, especially Fairy Tail.

Romeo: um Wendy

Wendy: Yes Romeo?

Romeo handed Wendy a box of chocolates while blushing

Romeo: will you be my valentine?

Wendy: Thank you Romeo! Of Course I will!

Wendy gave Romeo a kiss on the cheek and they both sat at a table to eat the chocolates together

Happy: Charla?

Charla: Let me guess you want me to be your valentine and give me a fish right?

Happy: yes and no

Charla: wha-

Happy pulled out a red rose

Happy: W-will y-you b-be m-my v-valent-tine?

Charla crossed her arms and Happy was shaking uncontrollably hoping for once not to be rejected

Charla: hmmm sure

Happy: REALLY?!

Charla's response was grabbing Happy's hand

Charla: positive

They both flew to the table where Romeo and Wendy were sitting and started talking

Luckily Natsu found a shop open before Valentine's day

Natsu: hey Lucy!

Lucy: _oh YAY! What did Natsu get me?! _Yes Natsu?

Natsu handed her a card and heart shaped balloons. Lucy looked a little disappointed but thanked Natsu. As she opened the Card it started showing a picture of Natsu and Lucy together, Natsu's arm over Lucy's shoulder grinning and making a peace sign with Lucy laughing and smiling at him. Then a song played

_My whole life has changed _

_Since you came in_

_I knew back then_

_You were that special one_

_I'm so in love_

_So deep in love_

_You made my life complete_

_You are so sweet _

_No one can beat _

_Glad you came into my life _

_You blind me with your love with you I have no sight_

_Love ya Lucy _

_From Natsu_

( If your interested the song is called differences by ginuwine)

Lucy gave Natsu a big hug and kiss

Lucy: I love you too Natsu

They both walked over to another table to cuddle

Gajeel: Oi! Levy!

Levy: Yes Gajeel

Gajeel: here

Gajeel handed her a light iron promise ring engraved Levy

Levy: awe Gajeel!

Levy couldn't take it and kissed him full force the whole guild cheered except Jet and Droy who were now sulking in a corner.

It's been going on like that for awhile except for Laxus He was getting more and more nervous by the second.

Laxus: _you can do this come on!_

Laxus started walking up to the bar counter

Freed: Laxus-sama!

Laxus ignored him and kept walking with one arm behind his back

Laxus: hey Mira

Mira (smiling): Hi Laxus

Laxus: _so cute!_ Um here!

Laxus handed Mira a bouquet of white lilies. The whole guild's jaw dropped at this scene especially Freed.

Mira (smiling and blushing): Thank you Laxus they look beautiful (_I GOT FLOWERS FROM LAXUS!)_

Laxus (blushing): Your welcome! _Come on keep talking_ also um could you come on a walk with me?

Mira (blushing): I'd love too

Mira looks over at the Master. He gives her a thumbs up and a look at Laxus that said Talk later or else. They both walked out of the guild embarrassed that everyone in the guild staring at them. Freed joined Jet and Droy in the corner sulking. While they were walking Mira starts talking

Mira: thanks again for these lilies Laxus

Laxus: no problem you probably get flowers a lot

Mira: true but they don't mean anything really getting it from fans I don't know

Laxus: you deserve it you work hard and you're beautiful

Mira gasps and blushes deeper

Mira: You think so Laxus?

Laxus: _YES_ umm… _SAY YES DAMMIT!_ ... _THREE SIMPLE FUCKING LETTERS!_ O we're here! _Dumbass_

Laxus took Mira to a hill with a great view of Fiorre. Mira looks around and notices a picnic was made

Mira: you did all this?

Laxus could only nod with his cheeks turning pink.

Mira: I love it!

She hugs Laxus and sits down patting the blanket for Laxus to sit down. He does so. He then grabs the basket and hands it over to Mira.

Laxus: well I have some sandwiches and drinks in the basket. I didn't know if you liked sweets so..

Mira: Thank you Laxus

While they enjoying themselves ten members of Fairy Tail were spying in them

Natsu: _I still can't believe it_

Gajeel: _should have guessed_

Lucy and Levy: _SO CUTE!_ _You can do it Mira!_

Bicklow: _You better confess Laxus!_

Evergreen: _WHEN DID THIS HAPPPEN!_

Gray: _huh? Interesting?_

Juvia: _I want me and Gray to do that!_

Lisanna: _You can do it sis! Wait? Where is Elfman?_

Lisanna looked ahead to see Elfman storming up to the couple

Elfman: _HELL NO IM NOT LETTING MY SWEET SISTER BE WITH THAT ASSHOLE!_

Elfman was about to reach the couple until Natsu and Gray tackled him to the ground and dragged him back to the group.

Mira: did you hear that?

Laxus: _Those bastards…._Nope nothing at all.

The gang had to tie up Elfman to a tree and gag him so he wouldn't scream. He is now sulking that he couldn't do anything.

Back to the couple

Laxus: I'm glad you like it, I tried getting reservations at a restaurant but they were booked and the Jewelry store was out of my budget but…

Laxus pulled out blue bracelet with silver rime stones

Laxus: I can still persuade them to get what I want

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Bicklow: _DAM!_

Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Evergreen, and Lisanna:_ AWWWWW_

Mira gasps at the bracelet

Mira: It's beautiful Laxus! I Love it! (Smile) thank you

She puts on the bracelet

Mira: I also have something for you

Laxus: ?

Mira pulled out a dog necklace with a lightning bolt in the middle engraved Laxus

Laxus: Thank you Mira, can you help me put it on?

Mira: sure

As Mira is putting on the necklace she notices how muscular Laxus is.

Mira: _what broad shoulders I wonder how it tastes…NO! STAY AWAY FROM THOSE THOUGHTS! _Finished

Laxus looks at his necklace admiring how it looks

Laxus: Thank you Mira this means a lot to me

Mira (blush): your welcome

Laxus: Also I h-have something to t-tell you

Mira: I'm listening

Laxus: I….

Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Evergreen, Bicklow, Gray, Lisanna, and Juvia were on ends wanting to hear what Laxus had to say; unfortunately someone had to ruin it

Natsu: JUST SAY IT ALREADY DAMMIT!

Everyone besides Laxus gasps the rest of the members hiding hit Natsu on the head and kept thinking the same thoughts

Everyone hiding: _Were screwed! Were screwed! WERE SCREWED!_

Mira looked at Laxus whose eyes were somehow covered

Mira: Lax-

Before she could continue Laxus pulled her into him and kissed her. Everyone gasped except Elfman who looked ready to kill. Mira soon sunk into the kiss and kissed back. Everyone awed and Laxus broke the kiss.

Laxus: sorry I couldn't hold it anymore but before I say anything else

Laxus turned to the peeping toms with a menacing glare

Laxus: You have ten seconds to leave if not you will be electrocuted to a crisp, 10...

Everyone disappeared from the spot, even Elfman somehow disappeared

Laxus: good, Mira I like you a lot I have ever since the fairy Tail game two years ago. I know I don't deserve you and I understand if you don't want anything to do with me.

Mira (stunned):L-Laxus

Laxus: well that's all I have to say, since you looked stunned I guess you hate me..I

Mira: I CAN NEVER HATE YOU!

Mira launched herself onto Laxus giving him a kiss with tears in her eyes. Mira broke the kiss

Laxus: M-Mira

Mira: I like you too for so long! I can't bear to be without you!

Mira kept crying and Laxus held her in his arms

Laxus: I'm sorry for making you cry…

Mira: Idiot these are tears of joy

They both look at each other and share another kiss when the sun sets. Once the kiss was broken they stayed at the spot enjoying each other's company in silence. Mira then fell asleep on Laxus's lap with a smile on her face. Laxus smiled and stroked her hair while she slept. He then leaned into Mira's ear

Laxus: will you be my valentine?

Mira: of course will you be my boyfriend

Laxus: of course


	3. Chapter 3

Aftermath

The next day

Laxus and Mira walked in the guild hand in hand. The whole guild cheered and the peeping toms from yesterday approached the couple apologizing

Mira: its ok were good

Laxus: Don't ever do that again

The Toms then congratulated them then the guild partied. Mystogan and Ezra approached the couple hand in hand

Mystogan: you too Laxus

Laxus: heh finally you grew a pair Mystogan

Mystogan: I can say the same thing Laxus

Mira: Hey where is Elfman?

Ezra: he is in the new sulking group over there

Mira looked over to see Jet, Droy, Freed, and Elfman sulking in the corner. Mira sweat dropped

Ezra: Just leave them be they'll get over it. Now let's Party!

The party lasted for hours. All the couples were together, heck even Gray and Juvia were found making out in the guild and were announced a couple, Juvia was in heaven. Mira smiled at how everyone was having fun, even the sulking group joined in. Laxus grabbed her hand

Laxus: You ok?

Mira: ya I'm so happy that everyone else is

Laxus: your smile is the best

Mira: giggles

Makarov then walked over to the new couple.

Makarov: So you too huh?

Mira: Yes Master

Makarov: good now Laxus to be a good boyfriend…

For the rest of the party Makarov talked to Laxus on how to be a good boyfriend. Laxus would say he was in hell but Mira was right next to him still holding his hand and resting her head on his shoulder.

Laxus: _out of all the lectures I get from the old man this is the best one yet_

End


End file.
